Le secret du sauvetage
by ClemenceSeverusSnape
Summary: C'est la rentrée à Poudlard, le château à était reconstruit et tout est redevenu comme avant ... enfin presque ... Une question revient sur tout les bouches, qui a sauvé le Professeur Rogue ?
1. La rentrée à Poudlard

TOUT LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À J.K ROWLING.

Deux mois après la guerre, c'est la rentrée à Poudlard.

Les nouveaux sont envoyés dans leur maison et les anciens eux ,reprennent leur anciennes habitudes.

Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard est différente , la guerre a changé les gens...

Toute monde est dans la Grande Salle et attend le discours du Professeur McGonagall...

Quand d'un coup le professeur se lève..

-"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année.

Je sais que pour certains revenir ici est assez douloureux mais bien évidemment nous pensons à tout les personnes qui ont perdus la vie pendant cette guerre ... Amis , familles , élèves et professeurs.. J'espère que votre année se passera bien. Bonne soirée à tous."

Le discours du Professeur a était court mais on voyait dans ses yeux tout l'émotion qui l'a submergé.

Le repas commence et les élèves se jettent sur la nourriture qui vient d'apparaître.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry , Ron et moi sommes en train de discuter..

Cette année une question brule les lèvres de tous le mondes , qui a sauvé le Professeur Rogue ce jour là dans la cabane Hurlante ? Personne ne le savait , même le Professeur lui même.

Cette question rendez fou Harry et Ron..

Et moi dans tous sa , je ne réponds pas ... J'essaye même d'éviter la discussion... Et là vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'est moi.. Oui c'est moi qui ai sauvé le Professeur Rogue ce jour là et je ne voulais pas que sa se sache.. Au fond de moi je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais garder sa pour moi mais c'était comme ça... je n'avais même pas réussi à le dire à Harry et Ron... Donc je me suis enfoncé un peu plus chaque jour dans ce "mensonge"..

Harry était triste de ne pas savoir qui avait sauvé le Professeur... Après tous ce qu'il avait fait pour nous , le nombre de fois où il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la nôtre... Il avait le droit de savoir la vérité.

Je suis triste de leur cachée tous sa... mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à dire la vérité.

Après le repas, nous sommes tous partis dormir...

Je suis allongée sur mon lit , à penser à toute cette histoire et au mal que je fais autour de moi... les larmes coulent sur mon visage, je n'arrive plus à me retenir...

Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement...


	2. Le secret mis en danger

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent.

Plus le temps avance, plus le fameux Secret est dur à tenir. J'essaye de ne rien montré mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Harry et Ron savent que quelque chose ne vas pas, tout les jours ils me demandent si je vais bien, bien évidemment je leurs répond que oui.

Mais depuis quelques jours, rien ne vas plus...

Ça me fait tellement mal de mentir aux garçons, je n'arrive plus à faire semblant donc je m'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour.

L'idée de tout leur dire m'a effleuré l'esprit mais je suis sur qu'ils vont m'en vouloir et qu'ils ne pourront pas garder le secret.

Un matin parmi t'en d'autres, je décide de descendre dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor rejoindre les autres... Une fois descendue, tout le monde étaient déjà debout, surexcité, avec la Gazette du Sorcier entre les mains. Et toute suite , je me dirige vers Harry et Ron ...

-" Les garçons, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

-" La Gazette du Sorcier a sorti un article sur la personne qui a sauvé le Professeur Rogue et d'après eux , le sauveur se trouve parmi les élèves de Poudlard." Dit Harry.

Et la mon sang s'est glacée.

Comment sont ils au courant ?

À l'intérieur de moi je suis terrorisée...

Et si quelqu'un vient à savoir ? Harry et Ron ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

À ce moment là, je sors de la Salle Commune et je pars en courant sans que personne s'en aperçoivent, trop occupé à lire la Gazette. Je me réfugie dans un couloir, un couloir vide et j'éclate en sanglots, je ne peux plus me retenir, c'est trop dur...

Pourquoi j'ai menti ?

Pourquoi je me suis enfoncé un peu plus chaque jour dans ce mensonge ?

Je suis la, assise par terre en train de pleurer et d'un coup j'entends des bruits de pas s'approcher de moi...

Je me relève et essaye d'essuyer mes larmes tant bien que mal et là je tombe nez à nez avec le Professeur Rogue...

La seule personne sur qui il ne fallait pas tomber...

-"Miss Granger tout va bien ? Vous pleurez ?"

Et la je me suis mise à réfléchir, à chercher une excuse pour ses larmes mais rien arrivé...

-"Non, non tout va bien Professeur..." Je réponds avec un sourire forcé.

Je me retourne pour partir, partir vite mais une main m'attrape le poignet...

Je suis en panique...

J'essaye de fermée mon esprit pour qu'il ne lise pas dans mes pensées... Il ne faut pas...

-"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Granger, je vois bien que quelque chose ne vas pas.. et que vous avez pleurer... Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ?"

-"Lâchez moi, sa ne vous regarde pas !"

Et là je pars en courant , en courant le plus vite possible...

J'arrive au toilette et j'essaie d'essuyer mes larmes et je décide de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

Harry et Ron sont déjà là, je m'avance vers eux et je vois dans leur yeux de l'inquiétude...

Le repas se passe dans le silence...

Et je décide de partir pour aller dormir, épuisée par cette journée.

Le lendemain je me réveille, fatiguée à cause de la nuit que je viens de passer à pleurer...

Je le prépare et descend , Harry et Ron étaient déjà là...

-"Hey salut Hermione, ça va ? " Dit Ron.

-"Oui je vais bien."

-"Arrête de mentir, on voit très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard, tu n'es plus là même... Tu nous parle plus, limite tu nous évite. Tu reste toute seule dans ton coin et tu pleure... Oui, tu pleure, le Professeur Rogue est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'il t'avait vue dans un couloir toute seule en train de pleurer... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais que tu peux tous nous dire... " Dit Harry.

En entendant ses paroles, je fond en larmes, je n'y arrive plus, il faut que je leur dise...

-" J'ai un secret, quelque chose que je vous ai cachée... Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant mais je n'y suis pas arrivé et je me suis enfoncé dans ce mensonge et j'arrivais plus à en sortir..."

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? "

-"Il va falloir me promettre de ne rien dire et de ne pas m'en vouloir s'il vous plaît."

-"On te promet." Disent ils en même temps.

-" Voilà... C'est moi qui ai sauvé le Professeur Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante."

En sortant cette phrase, je me suis mise à pleurer de soulagement... Enfin j'ai réussi à leur dire.

Harry et Ron me regarde, choqué par ce que je viens de leur dire...

Et d'un coup , Harry viens vers moi et me prends dans ces bras...

-"Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît Hermione !"

-"Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant ...Je peux comprendre si vous m'en voulez ! "

-"On ne t'en veux pas Hermione, on est juste choqué parce que pas une minute on s'en ai douté... C'est tellement incroyable ce que tu as fait !"

-" Il faut me promettre de rien dire s'il vous plaît les garçons, c'est important ! "

-" On ne dira rien mais toi tu dois le faire, le Professeur Rogue à le droit de savoir qui lui a sauvé la vie..."

-" Je ne peux pas , j'ai menti pendant trop longtemps..."

-" Il n'est jamais trop tard Hermione, réfléchis y s'il te plaît."

-"D'accord Harry, je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promet rien."

Après cette discussion, nous sommes partis en cours... pas de chance pour moi, le premier cours de la journée est le cours de Potion avec Le Professeur Rogue...

Avec cette histoire, je n'arrive plus à le regarder dans les yeux , ni même lui parler sans bafouiller, j'ai tellement honte de moi.

Mais l'heure de cours c'est plutôt bien passé puisque le professeur ne m'a pas adressé la parole ou même un regard, ce qui me vas très bien.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans accroc, une journée de cours basique. Mentalement,je vais un peu mieux... le fait d'avoir dit la vérité aux garçons m'a soulagé d'un poids. Mais dans ma tête c'est clair, il est hors de question que je dises la vérité. J'ai menti pendant trop longtemps, je ne peux pas arrivé maintenant est dire "Oui c'est moi qui ai sauvé le Professeur..." Et si on me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit avant ? Je ne serai même pas capable de répondre puisque je ne sais pas moi même .

Je sais qu'Harry va désapprouvé ce choix mais j'espère qu'il va le respecté..


	3. La révélation

Une semaine après avoir révélé mon Secret aux garçons, ils ont accepté mon choix de ne rien dire.

Mais de plus en plus de rumeur circuler dans l'école , heureusement rien de bien concret.

Harry lui, même si il ne le montre pas, est triste de devoir caché sa au Professeur Rogue... Je sais qu'il m'en veut de lui avoir obliger à rien dire et sa me rend triste.

Arriver au soir, tout le monde est réuni dans la Grande Salle pour manger mais avant le Professeur McGonagall à un discours à faire...

-"Cher élèves, beaucoup de rumeur circule dans cette école sur l'identité de la personne qui a sauvé le Professeur Rogue. La Gazette du Sorcier a dit de source sur que cette personne est élèves à Poudlard...

Le Professeur Rogue aimerait savoir ce qu'il sait passer ce jour la et je pense qu'il a le droit de connaître la vérité et par la même occasion l'identité de la personne qu'il l'a sauvé. Je ne connais pas les raisons qui poussent cette personne à ne pas dévoiler son identité mais nous avons besoin de savoir...Et si quelqu'un dans cette salle à des informations, j'aimerais qu'il les disent maintenant ... "

Pendant ce discours, les larmes coulent sur mon visage...

Heureusement pour moi, je suis de dos et personne ne voit que je pleure à par Harry et Ron.

En regardant Harry , je vois que lui aussi est au plus mal et qu'il est au bord des larmes.

Je suis de plus en plus mal...

Est ce que je dois continuer à me taire ou est ce que je dois enfin dire la vérité ?

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu.

Mais avant même d'avoir fini de réfléchir, je lève la tête et je vois Harry debout devant moi , il se dirige vers la table des professeurs...

-"Professeur McGonagall, j'ai des informations sur cette personne... " Dit Harry en pleure.

À partir de ce moment là , j'ai compris que s'en était fini pour moi et ce secret.

La Grande Salle est devenu silencieuse...

-"Harry, qu'est ce qui te met dans cette état la ?" Dit le Professeur choqué par les larmes d'Harry.

-"J'ai promis que je ne dirais rien mais c'est trop dur de devoir caché sa au Professeur Rogue après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ..."

Je pleure encore plus , comment j'ai pû mettre mon meilleur amis aussi mal , comment j'ai pu lui demander de garder un secret pareille... Enfaite je suis juste égoïste...

-" Harry, tu dois me le dire !" Ajouta le Professeur Rogue.

-" Je l'ai appris il y a une semaine, la personne n'arrivais plus à gardé le secret pour elle toute seule , elle était mal , rongé par ce secret , c'est Hermione professeur ..."

Et voilà, il l'a dit...

Tout le monde est en train de me fixer et moi je suis la , j'arrive pas à bougé...

-" Miss Granger, venez ici !"

Le Professeur McGonagall m'appelle...

Je me lève et me dirige vers Harry , tête baissée, j'ai tellement honte d'avoir menti pendant tout ce temps.

-" Miss Granger , est ce que c'est vrai ? Est ce que c'est vous qui avez sauvé le Professeur Rogue ?"

Voilà, c'est finit... il faut que je dises la vérité.

-" Oui, c'est moi professeur."

Les gens derrière moi sont choqués, les professeurs également...

-"Est ce que vous acceptez qu'on regarde dans votre esprit pour être sur que c'est bien vous Miss Granger ?"

-"Oui , vous pouvez."

-" Je veux que tout le monde ici voient ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé..."

Avant même que je comprenne cette phrase, le Professeur McGonagall à sorti sa baguette et elle est entré dans mon esprit. Tous mon souvenir était retranscrit au dessus de moi comme sur un écran..

Flashback.

La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort. Je décide de retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante voir si le Professeur Rogue est vivant... Quand j'arrive près du Professeur, je me rends comptes qu'il respire... IL EST VIVANT.

Prise de panique , je sors un flacon de larmes de Phoenix que j'ai récupéré avant la guerre. Je vide le flacon sur la blessure du Professeur qui se referme automatiquement . Je sui en train de réfléchir , je ne peux pas le laisser la...

Je décide de l'emmener à l'infirmerie de l'école mais avant je dois parler à l'infirmière qui me doit un service. Je lui explique que je dois lui emmener le professeur Rogue mais que personne doit nous voir. Elle me conseille un passage où personne ne me verras... Je passe ce fameux passage mais cette fois ci avec le Professeur, je le dépose sur un lit à l'écart des autres blessés et je demande à l'infirmière si il va s'en sortir... Elle me dit que oui et que c'est grâce à moi ,mais à ce moment là je lui dis que personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé...Je lui demande même de faire le serment inviolable. Puis je décide de m'approcher du Professeur, de lui tenir la main et de lui dire...

-" Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez mourir , pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Merci.

Merci pour tous."

Et je décide de partir par où je suis arrivé.

Fin du flashback.

Je reviens à la réalité, je suis à deux genoux en pleure et épuisée par ce souvenir...

Je me relève difficilement et je regarde le Professeur McGonagall car je n'ai pas le courage de regarder le Professeur Rogue lui même...

-" Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir dit la vérité avant."

Et là je m'éffondre , je tombe dans les pommes , épuisée par tout ce qu'il venait de se passé...


	4. La confrontation

Quand je me réveille, je suis à l'infirmerie entouré par Harry, Ron, le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Rogue...

"Hermione, ça va ? Dit Harry inquiet.

-"Oui ça va mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

-"Tu t'es évanouie.."

Et la plus je me réveille, plus les souvenirs reviennent... Des larmes finissent par coulé sur mon visage.

Ron me prend dans ses bras...

"Hermione pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer, tout va bien !"

-"C'est rien, t'en fais pas."

Ils sont tous les quatres devant moi en train de me regardé , mais j'évite à tous pris de croisé le regard du Professeur Rogue..

-" Je pense que le Professeur Rogue veux vous parlez Miss Granger,on vas vous laissez..." Dit le Professeur McGonagall tout en regardant Harry et Ron.

Ils partent tous les trois, le stresse monte en moi... Qu'est ce qu'il va me dire ?

On est tous les deux, je sens son regard sur moi mais moi je garde la tête baissée, je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux...

"Regarder moi Miss Granger !" Dit il d'un ton sec.

Là je suis obligé, je lève la tête et je le regarde dans les yeux...

-"Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé la vie ?"

-"Ce jour là j'ai eu une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante et quand je suis revenu vous étiez encore vivant... Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... C'était à mon tour de vous sauver !"

-"Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que c'était vous des le début ?"

-"L'essentiel était que vous soyez vivant, personne avait besoin de savoir que c'était moi !"

-"Si, moi j'avais besoin de savoir."

Et là le Professeur se lève et part sans même m'adresser un regard.

Il est certainement en colère contre moi et je peux le comprendre...

Après sa , je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain je me réveille..., Harry, Ron et le Professeur McGonagall sont déjà là...

"Comment allez vous Miss Granger ?"

-"Je vais bien Professeur... Mais hier le Professeur Rogue est parti, je crois qu'il était en colère contre moi et sa me rend terriblement triste."

-" Il a besoin de temps Miss! Il ne veut pas le montré mais il est déstabilisé de connaître enfin l'identité de la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie, il reviendra vers vous j'en suis sur !"

-" Je pense plutôt qu'il est très énervé ..."

-" Pourquoi serait il en colère ? Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, sans vous il ne serait pas la aujourd'hui..."

Après ses quelques mots rassurant du Professeur McGonagall, l'infirmière est arrivé pour me dire que je pouvais sortir et reprendre les cours.

J'appréhende.

Toute l'école est au courant que c'est moi...

Comment vont ils réagir ?

Il est midi , je sors de l'infirmerie direction la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était déjà là.

À peine la porte franchi , les regards étaient sur moi...

Je me dirige vers la table d'Harry et Ron, en essayant de faire abstraction..

Le repas se passe plutôt bien même si les autres me dévisage et parle sur moi... J'arrive à passé outre grâce aux garçons.

Le repas fini, direction les cours.

Le premier cours de l'après midi se passe bien mais le suivant aller etre plus compliqué.

J'ai cours de Potion avec le Professeur Rogue, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis hier... Et j ai vraiment pas le courage de l'affronter, surtout en cours.

Et la une idée me traverse l'esprit...

"Harry,Ron je vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai un gros mal de tête." Dis je en essayant d'être crédible car bien évidemment c'est un mensonge pour louper le cours.

-"Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?" Dit Harry.

-"Non ça va aller,ne t'inquiète pas."

Et je pars à l'infirmerie...

"Bonjour Madame,est ce que je peux rester ici ? J'ai mal à la tête."

-"Oui bien sur... Je vais vous donner une potion Miss Granger."

Mon plan à marcher même si j'ai un peu honte d'avoir menti... Mais je préfère sa plutôt que d'avoir à affronter le Professeur Rogue. Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir séché ses cours indéfiniment, mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible pour moi.

L'heure passé, j'allais miraculeusement mieux. L'infirmière décide de me laisser partir pour mon prochain cours.

Je rejoins Harry et Ron devant la salle de cours...

"Hermione, ça va ? " Dit Ron.

-"Oui je vais mieux, j'ai pris une potion."

-"Joue pas a sa avec nous Hermione ! " Dit Harry en souriant.

-"Quoi ? Quel jeu ? "

-"Comme par hasard le cours que tu manque est celui du Professeur Rogue..."

-" Pure coïncidence." Je dis tout en souriant.

Les garçons avaient compris, en même temps c'est logique... Il me connaissent trop bien.

-"Rogue à dit quelque chose sur mon absence ?"

-"Il nous a demandé où tu étais et on à répondu l'infirmerie... Il a pas chercher plus loin."

-"D'accord, merci de m'avoir couverte sur ce coup là."

Le reste de l'après midi dépasse bien, une après midi de cours comme les autres...

Arriver au soir, je décide d'aller au toilette du troisième étage avant d'aller à la Grande Salle.

Je suis seule dans les couloirs à penser à tous ce qu'il s'était passé c'est dernier jours. Je suis tellement parti dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas vu que quelqu'un arrivé devant moi. Je continue à marcher et je me heurte à quelqu'un. Ce petit choque me fait revenir sur terre. Je lève la tête et devant moi se trouve le Professeur Rogue...

C'est pas possible, la seule personne sur qui il ne fallait pas tomber...

Je n'ai définitivement pas de chance...

"P...Par...Pardon professeur, je ne vous ai pas vus. Excusez moi." Je dis difficilement.

-"Ou étiez vous pendant mon cours Miss Granger ?"

-"J'étais à l'infirmerie."

-"C'est bizarre, j'ai parlé avec vos professeurs d'aujourd'hui et ils m'ont dit que vous avez assisté à leur cours et que donc vous avez loupé que le mien..."

Je pense qu'à ce moment là je suis devenu Rouge écarlate.

-" Pure coïncidence,c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai commencé à avoir mal juste avant votre cours..."

Mais qu'est ce que je ment mal !

-"Vous me prenez pour un idiot Granger ?"

Et merde.

-"Non, jamais j'oserais Professeur ! "

À partir de ce moment là , tout ce chamboulé dans ma tête... Et si c'était le moment de lui parler et de lui demandé si il était en colère contre moi ?!

-"Retourner dans la Grande Salle Miss Granger ! "

Je le regarde dans les yeux et décide de prendre mon courage a deux mains...

-"Professeur,je peux vous poser une question ?"

-"Vous venez de le faire Miss Granger mais poser votre deuxième question ... Je vous écoute." Dit il avec son regard planté dans le mien .

Ce regard me déstabilise tellement...

-"Est ce que vous êtes en colère contre moi ? Vous me détester ?"

-"Sa fait deux questions Miss Granger !"

-"Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ?"

-"Je ne pense pas vous avoir dit que j'étais en colère contre vous ou même que je vous détester..."

-"C'est pas parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais dit que vous ne le pensez pas ..." je réponds, toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Comment pouvez vous savoir ce que je pense Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?" Dit il d'un air moqueur.

-"Je ne le sais pas justement... c'est pour sa que je vous demande !"

-"En quoi le fait de savoir si je vous déteste ou pas vas changer quelque chose à votre vie ?"

-" Sa peut changer beaucoup de choses Professeur."

-" eh...bien non , je ne vous déteste pas !"

Un air de soulagement se ressenti sur mon visage.

-"C'est donc pour sa que vous êtes pas venu à mon cours ?"

-"Oui j'avoue." Je réponds avec un air désolée.

-"Je vous fais peur à ce point Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?"

Mais il comprend rien , c'est pas sa du tout...

Au contraire même , j'ai plutôt de la sympathie pour lui sinon je ne l'aurais pas sauvé. Si j'ai pas était à son cours c'est juste que j'avais peur qu'il me déteste et que j'avais pas le courage de l'affronter c'est tout.

-"Miss Granger, vous oublier quelque chose je crois ?" Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

"Quoi professeur ?"

-"J'entends vos pensées."

Et merde j'ai oublié, oh non c'est pas vrai il entend tout...

MAIS TAIS TOIS , ARRÊTE DE PARLER IL T'ENTENDS.

Je suis devenu Rouge en une demi seconde.

-"Donc sa sert a rien je réponde à votre question, vous avez déjà tout entendu." Je réponds , gêner comme pas possible.

"En effet."

Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour partir j'ai trop honte...

OH NON C'EST PAS VRAI MAIS LA FERME SOMBRE IDIOTE ,IL T'ENTENDS.

Il se mit à rire... Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire.

-"Je pense que vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle maintenant Miss Granger ! "

" Merci, au revoir Professeur."

Je pars , très vite sans me retourner...

MAIS COMMENT J'AI PU OUBLIER LE FAIT QU'IL LISE DANS LES PENSÉES , BORDEL!

Arriver à la Grande Salle, je pars rejoindre les garçons...

-"Hermione t'étais ou ?" Dit Ron.

-"J'étais dans les couloirs et j'ai croisé le Professeur Rogue..."

Je leur raconte tout l'histoire.

-"Donc il te déteste pas... C'est plutôt bon signe non? "

-" Oui sûrement!"

Les repas est fini et je décide d'aller me coucher.

Il est 23heures, je me réveille en sursaut... Je viens de faire un cauchemar où je voyais mes parents mourir...

Mes parents me manque tellement, je n'ai pas pu les revoir depuis que j'ai étais obliger de leur envoyer le sort de l'oubliette pour les protéger. Mais maintenant il est trop tard, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, je ne les verrai plus jamais.

Impossible pour moi de me rendormir après ce cauchemar alors je décide de sortir du dortoir et d'aller me promener dans le château, il faut que je marche. Je prie de toute mes forces pour ne pas croisé de professeur...

Je m'assois dehors, sur un escalier et je libére toute ses larmes liés à mes parents... J'arrive plus à me contenir, il me manque trop.

Foutu guerre.

Elle a pris avec elle beaucoup trop de personnes.

Je suis la assise sur les marches, en train de pleurer et de tremblé parce que bien évidemment j'ai eu la brillante idée de sortir en t-shirt mais pourquoi suis-je aussi stupide ?

-"Vous êtes loin d'être stupide Miss Granger !"

Je me retourne en panique et en levant ma baguette pour me défendre. Une fois retourner je vois le Professeur Rogue...

Mais comment se fait-il que je le croise que quand j'espère ne pas tomber sur lui?

Je le vois sourire.

-"Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire dans ma tête je parie ?" Je dis un peu gêné.

"Oui. Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dehors en t-shirt à 23h Granger ?"

-"J'ai oublié de prendre une veste..."

-"Je repose ma question, qu'est ce que vous faites dehors après le couvre feu ?"

-"Euhhh...Je...J'avais besoin de marcher..."

C'est quoi cette excuse ? Même si c'est la vérité, c'est complètement bidon.

Hermione t'es pensée...

-"Vous avez pleurer Miss Granger ?"

J'ai complétement oublié ce détail, ohhhh non qu'est ce que je vais dire...

-"Commencé par me dire la vérité !" Dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il a encore lu dans mes pensées...

-"J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'arrivais plus à me rendormir..."

-"Sa explique pourquoi vous êtes dehors mais pas pourquoi vous pleurez..."

-"Je vais pas vous ennuyer avec sa Professeur, je retourne dans mon dortoir..."

Je me retourne pour partir mais il m'attrape le poignet...

-"Qui vous a dit que vous m'ennuyer ?" Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

-"Personne mais je pensais que ..."

-"Arrêter de pensé Miss Granger et expliquer moi ce qui ne vas pas ! "

-"C'est à cause de mon cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que mes parents se faisaient tué... Et quand je me suis réveillée sa m'a juste rappeler que mes parents me manquez et que je ne l'ai avait pas revu depuis cette foutu guerre..." Je réponds en essayant de contenir les larmes.

-"Je suis désolée pour vos parents Miss Granger."

-"Merci mais ce n'est pas de votre faute... C'est la faute de cette foutu guerre et de Voldemort , on a perdu trop de gens pendant cette guerre... J'aurai tellement aimé tous les sauver..."

Je ne peux plus revenir mes larmes.

-"Vous ne pouviez pas sauvé tout le monde... Vous m'avez sauvé moi et c'est déjà un acte héroïque Miss Granger !"

-"Je sais mais..."

-"Il n'y a pas de mais Miss Granger, arrêter de vous en vouloir pour quelque chose que vous n'aurez pas pû faire... Tous les sauver était IMPOSSIBLE !"

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je sais pas quoi répondre...

Il a sûrement raison.

-"Maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir, vous allez finir par être malade. Je vous ramène , venez !"

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je le suis. Mais sur le trajet une question me trotte dans la tête...

Pourquoi est il si gentil avec moi d'un coup?

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à cette question puisqu'on est déjà arriver devant mon dortoir...

-"Bonne nuit Professeur...Et...Merci !" Je dis un peu gêné.

"Bonne nuit Miss Granger."

Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'endors rapidement...

Le lendemain je me réveille, très fatiguée...

La petite balade nocturne m'a épuisée mais il faut que je me lève pour aller en cours. Je descends dans la Salle Commune et je rejoins les garçons...

-"Hermione, ça va ?" Dit Harry en me voyant.

"Oui je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée."

Je décide de ne pas leur raconter ce qu'il sait passer cette nuit...Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiéte pour moi.

On descend dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner et je ne sais pourquoi mais la premier réflexe que j'ai, c'est de regarder si le Professeur Rogue est la...Et oui il est bien la, nos regards se croisent une demi seconde et je pars m'asseoir.

Pendant que les garçons mangent, moi je suis plongée dans mes pensées... Je repense à hier soir et à la gentillesse du Professeur...

Le déjeuner terminé, on part en direction de la salle de cours... Le premier de la matinée est le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, pendant ce cours je lutte pour ne pas dormir.

Ensuite nous partons pour 2 heures de Potion avec le Professeur Rogue... Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour ne pas dormir...

Arriver devant la porte, le Professeur nous fait entrer. Je m'assois entre Harry et Ron, il faut absolument qu'il m'aide à reste éveiller... Le Professeur commence à parler Potion ,à enlever des points au Griffondor ... Et moi je suis complètement absente, je pense a une seule chose, c'est DORMIR.

Mais le sommeil est bien plus fort que moi, et je finis par m'endormir sur la table sans que Harry ou Ron s'en aperçoivent.

Bien évidemment, un truc comme sa ne peux pas échappé ou Professeur Rogue...

-"MISS GRANGER ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de dormir pendant mon cours?" Dit il d'une vois extrêmement forte et menaçante.

Et là j'ai honte, toute la classe me regarde et rigole...

Comment j'ai pu m'endormir ?

-"Pardon,je suis désolée." Je dis tête baissée.

"20 points en moins pour Griffondor et vous viendrez en colle ce soir à 18 heures!" Dit il d'un ton énervé.

Donc je suis déjà creuvé et le mec me colle à 18heures?

Mais comment j'ai pu croire qu'il pouvait être gentil ?

Ohhhh mais je m'en veux d'avoir était stupide à ce point là !

-"Miss Granger , contrôler vos pensées, je l'ai entend jusqu'ici ! " Dit il d'un air moqueur.

Contrôle toi, ne l'insulte pas il va t'entendre...

Mais il m'énerve à faire sa bordel...

Comment quelqu'un peut changer d attitude à ce point?

Hier il était gentil et aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il me déteste !

ET J'ESPÈRE QUE SA VOUS L'AVEZ ENTENDU !

À ce moment là son regard noir etait planté dans le mien, il m'a donc entendu mais il ne dis rien...

Je sens que je vais regretter sa pendant ma colle.

Les 2heures de cours se terminent et je me dépêche de sortir de cette classe...

Tout le reste de la journée , la fatigue est remplacé par de la colère...

J'attends 18heures avec impatience.


	5. De la haine ?

18heures arrive, je me dirige vers la salle de classe du Professeur Rogue.

Je suis fatiguée et énervée...

Je sens que cette heure de colle va être longue...

J'arrive devant la porte et je frappe...

-"Entrez !" Dit il méchamment.

-"Vous avez une minute de retard !"

Une minute mais il est sérieux ?

-"C'est la minute qu'il m'a fallu pour frapper à la porte." Je dis d'un air soulé et énervé.

-"Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi Miss Granger ! Asseyez vous et préparer la potion qui est écrite au tableau. Si vous la raté, vous reviendrez demain!"

Je m'assois et je commence la potion.

J'essaye de vider mon esprit, je ne veux plus qu'il lise dans mes pensées.

La classe est silencieuse, aucun de nous deux parlent...

Je travaille minutieusement, je ne veux surtout pas revenir demain, je ne pourrai pas le supporter deux soirs de suite.

Hermione t'es pensée ! Faites qu'il n'est pas entendu.

Apparemment non, puisqu'il ne me dit rien...

Merci mon dieu.

L'heure se termine et la potion aussi, je dois lui dire que j'ai fini...

-"Professeur,j'ai terminé !"

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, il jette un coup d'œil à la potion par dessus mon épaule...

Oui oui, il est derrière moi et je sais pas pourquoi mais sa me gène...

Sa me met extrêmement mal à l'aise...

Je peux sentir son corps derrière le mien.

J'ai chaud d'un coup...

Sa doit être la potion !

C'est sûrement la potion!

-"Elle est réussi, vous pouvez partir!" Dit il en retournant à son bureau.

Je prends mes affaires et je sors de cette salle sans même lui dire au revoir.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il sait passer ?

Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme sa quand il était derrière moi?

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Trop de questions dans ma tête à ce moment là.

Je me dirige vers la Salle Communes pour aller posé mes affaires et ensuite je pars rejoindre les garçons dans la Grande Salle.

-"Alors Hermione,comment s'est passé t'a colle? " Dit Ron d'un air amusée.

-"Interminable."

-"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait faire?" Dit Harry.

-"Une potion et heureusement je l'ai réussi sinon il m'aurait encore collé." Je dis d'un air soulagé.

-"En même temps tu n'a jamais loupé de potion..." dit Harry en souriant.

Je lui sourit en retour comme réponse.

Une fois le repas terminé, on part au dortoir.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien...

Encore une fois j'ai parlé trop vite, il est minuit et je viens de me réveiller...

Foutu cauchemar.

Impossible de me rendormir, l'idée de sortir dans le château me traverse l'esprit mais si je croise Rusard ou pire... Rogue?

La tentation est trop grande, je prends un gilet cette-fois et je sors du dortoir.

Le château est tellement plus beau la nuit, c'est incroyable...

Je me marche, absorber par la beauté du paysage...

Mais d'un coup j'entends un bruit devant moi , quelqu'un approche...

Je me retourne et part en courant le plus vite possible mais la devant moi, quelqu'un d'autre apparaît, c'est Rusard!

Je ne peux plus fuir, il m'a vue...

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure ci?" Dit il.

-"Euhh...Je...je..."

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, quelqu'un arrive derrière moi et me coupe...

-"Laisser Rusard, je m'en occupe !"

C'est pas vrai, je reconnais cette voix , c'est le Professeur Rogue.

Tout mais pas lui s'il vous plaît...

-"D'accord Professeur !" Dit Rusard en partant.

Il est derrière moi, j'ose pas me retourner...

Il va me tuer.

-"Miss Granger sa fait 2 soir de suite que je vous retrouve dans les couloirs après le couvre feu... Et en plus vous dormez pendant mes cours ..."

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le coupe...

-"Est ce que c'est de ma faute si j'arrive pas à dormir la nuit ?" Je réponds d'un ton énervé

-"Ce n'est pas mon problème et parler moi autrement, espèce d'idiote ! 20 points en moins pour être dehors et 10 points en moins pour votre insolence!" Dit il énervé.

-"Écouté, si sa vous fait plaisir..." Je dis avec un sourire moqueur.

Je sens son regard noir sur moi , ma réponse ne lui a pas vraiment plus apparemment.

-"À quoi vous jouez Granger?"

Je le déteste.

J'ai envie de l'insulté de tous les noms possible.

MAIS POURQUOI JE LUI AI SAUVÉ LA VIE ?

Quoi?

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

Comment je peux me poser cette question ?

Je me dégoute.

Il me regarde... Je suis sur qu'il a entendu.

-"Je suis désolée." Je dis, complètement abasourdi parce que je venais de me dire.

J'ai honte, j'ose même pas le regarder.

-"Retourner dans votre dortoir !" Dit il.

Je cherche même pas à comprendre et je pars... Sans lui dire au revoir, ni même le regardé...

J'arrive à mon dortoir et je m'écroule sur mon lit.

Comment j'ai pu?

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage et je finis par m'endormir.

Le réveille est compliqué.

J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait hier...

Je me lève et je pars rejoindre les garçons.

Harry et Ron comprennent que quelque chose ne vas pas et que j'ai pleuré...

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?" Dit Harry inquiet.

Je finis par leur raconter toute l'histoire.

-"Tu as parlé sur le coup de l'énervement, je suis sur que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment..." Dit Harry.

-"Oui mais je l'ai pensé quand même et il a entendu,j'ai tellement honte."

-"Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire que tu regrette !"

-"Tu crois? Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..."

-"Il le faut! Crois moi , tu seras soulagé après."

-"Tu as peut être raison !"

La journée passe et je n'ai que sa dans la tête...

Je dois aller le voir!

Il est 18h,le Professeur Rogue est dans sa classe, je frappe à la porte...

-"Entrez!"

Il me regarde et se demande ce que je fais la...

-"Je peux vous parlez Professeur ?" Je dis avec la voix la plus douce possible.

-"Allez y !" Dit il d'un ton sec et agacé.

Allez courage,tu dois le faire!

-"C'est à propos d'hier soir... Je sais que vous avez entendu mes pensées quand je me suis demandé pourquoi je vous avais sauvé...Et je voulais m'excuser, je ne le pensais pas vraiment, j'ai pensé à sa sous le coup de le colère, parce que j'étais énervée..."

-"Je sais bien que vous ne le pensiez pas vraiment Miss Granger !"

-"Oui mais je l'ai quand même pensé et c'était méchant et complètement immature !"

-"Ne vous en faites pas...Ce n'est pas si grave ! " Dit il en souriant.

Mais pourquoi il est gentil ?

-"Vous êtes sur? " Je dis un peu gêné.

-"Oui! Arrêter d'y penser ! "

-"D'accord, merci Professeur... au revoir !" Je dis en souriant.

Je pars et je rejoins les garçons pour leur expliquer ce qu'il sait passer...

-"Tu vois que sa c'est bien passé...Je te l'avais dit !" Dit Harry.

-"Oui merci Harry ! " Je Dis en le prenant dans mes bras.

La fin de soirée se passe bien...

Je pars me coucher tôt et je m'endors rapidement.


	6. Des cours de Potion ?

Les jours passent et se ressemblent.

Un matin parmis tant d'autres, je me lève et me prépare pour descendre...

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, le Professeur McGonagall à un discours...

-"Bonjour à tous,nous avons décidé les professeurs et moi même d'autoriser les élèves de 7eme année à prendre des cours supplémentaires dans la matière qu'il préfères, bien évidemment ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais pour ceux qui sont intéressés il vous suffira de venir me le dire et j'en parlerai au Professeur concerné !

Merci et bonne journée à tous."

Des cours en plus ? Pourquoi pas , mais dans quelle matière ?

Le seul truc qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est pas potions mais il y a un problème... Le professeur Rogue...

Qui voudrait prendre des cours en plus avec le Professeur Rogue ?

-"À quoi tu pense Hermione ?"dit Harry en me voyant plongé dans mes pensées.

-"À cette histoire de cours en plus..."

-"J'aurai du m'en douter...Tu veux prendre des cours en plus dans quelle matière ?"

-"Je ne sais pas, la matière que j'aime le plus c'est les potions mais..."

Ron me coupe avant même que j'ai finis ma phrase.

-"Tu ne vas pas prendre des cours en plus avec Rogue quand même ?" Dit Ron choqué.

-"Et pourquoi pas?" Je dis en souriant.

-"Hermione à raison, Ron. Même si le Professeur Rogue est... Spécial, c'est quand même un bon prof et si elle aime vraiment les potions, elle devrait le faire!" Dit Harry.

-"Merci Harry de me comprendre." Je dis en fusillant Ron du regard.

-"Alors tu vas vraiment le faire?" Dit Ron.

-"Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir."

Le reste de la journée se passe bien...

Mais cette foutu question me trotte dans la tête.

Est ce que je dois prendre ces cours ou pas?

Avant le repas, je marche dans les couloirs en réfléchissant...

Et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le Professeur McGonagall...

Quel hasard!

-"Miss Granger tout va bien?" Dit elle.

-"Oui je vais bien Professeur, j'étais justement en train de penser à cette histoire de cours supplémentaires..." Je dis en souriant.

-"Et quel cours vous intéresse Miss? "

-"Euhh...Je ne sais pas...Enfin si mais...Je sais pas si je vais en prendre enfaite..."

-"Dites moi quand même quel cours vous passionne le plus?"

-"Le cours de potion..." Je dis un peu gêné

-"Je suis sur que le Professeur Rogue serait ravi de vous transmettre tout son savoir sur les potions Miss Granger..." Dit elle en souriant.

-"Euhh...Je suis pas sur enfaite..."

-"Je lui en parlerai quand même ... Je dois y aller, bonne soirée Miss Granger."

-"Bonne soirée Professeur McGonagall !"

Je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir et elle, elle vas déjà lui en parler...

Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit?

Après cette rencontre, je décide de rejoindre les garçons dans la Grande Salle. Je m'assois et je discute un peu avec eux ... Quand d'un coup un papier volant arrive vers moi... Je l'ouvre et je lis...

-"Qu'est ce que c'est Hermione? Dit Harry intrigué.

-"C'est le Professeur McGonagall, elle veut me voir dans son bureau après le repas."

-"Tu sais pourquoi?"

-"Oui, c'est pour les cours supplémentaires... Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et je lui en ai parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait en parlé au Professeur Rogue. Je pensais pas qu'elle allait lui en parler aussi vite... Je lui ai dit que j'étais pas sur en plus..."

-"Donc tu vas vraiment prendre des cours en plus avec Rogue?" Dit Ron dégouté.

-"Qu'est ce que sa peut te faire ? C'est pas ton problème..."

-"T'es folle , complètement folle. Qui voudrait prendre des cours en plus avec le bâtard graisseux... Je te comprends pas la ! "

-"Le bâtard graisseux comme tu dis , il nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois , il nous a protégé pendant 6ans , tu pourrais avoir un minimum de respect pour lui après sa , ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIS !"

Tout le monde a entendu le "espèce d'abrutis" , tellement que j'ai crié...

Je décide de partir en plein milieu du repas.

Je suis tellement énervé contre Ron, comment peut il insulter quelqu'un qui lui a sauvé la vie ?

Mais attendez...

Pourquoi je défends le Professeur Rogue comme sa?

Pourquoi je me mets dans cette état la?

C'est bizarre... Je ressens des trucs vraiment bizarre...

L'heure du rendez vous avec le Professeur McGonagall est arrivé, je me dirige donc vers son bureau.

Je frappe...

-"Entrez!" Dit elle d'une vois douce.

J'entre dans la salle et je remarque toute suite que le Professeur Rogue est la aussi...

-"Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Rogue..." je dis en souriant.

-"Miss Granger tout va bien? " Dit le Professeur McGonagall.

-"Oui je vais bien Professeur, pourquoi cette question ? " Je dis, intrigué.

-"Pendant le repas , vous aviez l'air... énervé ?"

Quoi? Même les professeurs ont entendu ?

Ron je te déteste.

Je peux quand même pas lui dire que j'ai crié comme sa pour défendre le Professeur Rogue...

À ce moment le Professeur Rogue se tourne vers moi et me regarde ...

Oh non est ce qu'il a entendu ? C'est pas possible...

-"Ohhh...Je suis désolé, je me suis laissée emporter... J'aurais pas du parler aussi fort mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien Professeur ! " Je dis , complètement gêné.

-"Ce n'est pas grave Miss Granger... Je vous ai fait venir pour les cours en plus , j'en ai parlé au Professeur Rogue ici présent et il est d'accord..."

-"Ahhh...Je pensais que... D'accord !"

-"Vous pensiez quoi Miss Granger ? Dit il avec son air moqueur.

-"Enfaite je pensais que vous diriez non donc c'est pour sa que j'étais pas sur tout à l'heure ..."

-"Et pourquoi j'aurais dit non? " Dit il.

-"Ah...euh... Je sais pas."

-"Eh bien Miss Granger, vous aurez cours de potion avec le Professeur Rogue tout les jours de 18h à 19h en plus de vos cours habituel...Et vous serez seule, personne d'autre n'a demander à suivre des cours en plus en potion. " Dit le Professeur McGonagall.

-"D'accord pas de problème."

-"Vous pouvez partir Miss Granger !"

-"Merci, au revoir ! " Je dis en souriant.

Je pars en direction de la Salle Commune.

Quand j'arrive Harry et Ron sont là...

Je suis toujours furieuse contre Ron,j'ai pas envie de lui parler...

-"Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous Hermione ?" Dit Harry.

-"Bien, le Professeur Rogue a accepté les cours en plus. "

-"Ahh c'est cool ..." Dit Harry en souriant.

-"Je vais me coucher, à demain Harry!' je dis en faisant exprès de ne pas mentionner Ron.

Je pars me coucher et je m'endors aussitôt.

Le lendemain je me réveille, de bonne humeur malgré ma dispute avec Ron la veille. J'ai décidé de ne pas lui parler tant qu'il ne sait pas excusez.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'arrive pas à me calmer... C'est pas comme si il m'avait insulter moi directement mais j'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai eu envie de défendre le Professeur Rogue...

C'est quand même bizarre...

J'ai le professeur Rogue constamment dans la tête, tout le temps je penses lui et maintenant je le défend...

Je ne serais quand même pas amoureuse de mon Professeur ?

Non Hermione ! Ce n'est pas sa, c'est juste que tu l'aime bien, c'est tout !

Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de ton Professeur, c'est pas possible!

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis...

Après ce moment passer à réfléchir, je pars à la Grande Salle et je m'assois à coter d'Harry tout en ignorant Ron.

Le déjeuner terminé, on part en cours.

La mâtinée se passe normalement mais je n'ai toujours pas parler à Ron... En marchant dans les couloirs, Harry commence à parler...

-"Vous allez vous faire la gueule encore longtemps ?"

-"oui, tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas ! Je dis.

-"Il est hors de question que je m'excuse... Je ne t'ai pas insulter toi... C'est à toi de t'excuser d'avoir défendu ce bâtard graisseux qui nous sert de Professeur de potion... Pourquoi tu le défend alors que tout le monde le déteste ? " Dit Ron énervé et en élevant la voix.

-" Parce que tout le monde le deteste, moi aussi je dois le détesté ? Dois je te rappeler tous ce qu'il a fait pour nous? Le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvé ? Tu devrais avoir honte de l'insulté, espèce d'abrutis ingrat."

À peine ma phrase finis, quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière nous pour signaler sa présence...

Aucun de nous n'ose se retourner...

C'est le Professeur Rogue...

Est ce qu'il a tout entendu ?

Mon dieu j'ai honte.

-"Monsieur Weasley, 30 points en moins pour insulte envers un Professeur !" Dit il.

Et merde il a vraiment tout entendu.

J'ai encore plus la rage envers Ron.

-"Bravo Ron ! T'es vraiment un abrutis fini, c'est pas possible... Comment j'ai pu être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu me dégoute !" Je dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Hermione à raison, Ron! Tu as était trop loin. " Dit Harry.

Je me tourne vers le Professeur Rogue...

-"Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais je vais le faire quand même... Excusez le pour sa, pour ses paroles stupide !" Je dis.

Après avoir dit cette phrase , je pars...

Ron à était trop loin.

J'ai la haine.

Tout le reste de la journée, j'évite Ron.

Il est 18h, mes cours de Potion en plus commence aujourd'hui... Je me dirige vers la salle de classe du Professeur Rogue...

Je frappe à la porte...

-"Entrez!"

J'ose pas le regarder,j'ai un peu honte par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Je m'assois et le Professeur Rogue commence à parler Potion, je l'écoute attentivement... Je m'intéresse vraiment au potion et j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.

L'heure passe vite, trop vite...

-"Il est 19h Miss Granger, vous pouvez partir !" Dit il en me souriant.

Je suis déstabilisé par ce sourire... Il est tellement plus beau quand il sourit...

Pardon?

Mai tu es folle, enlève sa de ta tête, c'est ton Professeur bordel !

-"D'accord, merci Professeur. Au revoir. " Je dis en lui rendant son sourire.

Mai au moment où je me lève pour partir, il m'attrape le poignet...

J'ai chaud,j'ai très chaud...

-"Pourquoi vous m'avez défendu face à Weasley tout à l'heure? " Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-"Parce que c'est pas bien ce qu'il a dit. Harry est d'accord avec moi , Ron a était trop loin. Il peut pas parlé de vous comme sa alors que vous l'avez protéger plusieurs fois. Il m'énerve ! " Je dis en colère.

-"Vous êtes bien la première personne à me défendre dans cette école..." Dit il gêné.

-"Eh bien,il faut une première à tous !" Je dis en souriant.

-"Bonne soirée Miss Granger! "

-"Bonne soirée Professeur Rogue !"

Je sors de la salle...

Je suis complètement perturbé par le Professeur Rogue...

Il provoque en moi des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant...

Et si j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Sa pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je suis perdu.

Je me dirige vers le Salle Commune, Harry et Ron sont là...

Je m'approche d'Harry...

-"Ça va Hermione ?" Dit Harry.

-"Oui mais je suis fatiguée, je ne vais pas descendre dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, je n'ai pas faim... Je préfère aller dormir. "

-"T'es sur Hermione ? "

-"Oui, à demain Harry!" Je dis en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je commence à penser...

À penser au Professeur Rogue...

J'en suis sur maintenant... Je suis amoureuse de lui !

Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

Je finis par m'endormir avec toutes ces questions en tête...


	7. Veritaserum

*1semaines plus tard*

Je me réveille , il est 7heures.

Je descends et je rejoins Ginny.

Oui, pendant toute cette semaine je me suis éloigné des garçons mais surtout de Ron... Je ne lui parle toujours pas... Est Ginny à était la pour moi.

Ginny est au courant de tout... Je lui ai parlé de mes sentiments pour le Professeur Rogue... ce qui est bien avec elle,c'est qu'elle ne me juge pas.

On descend à la Grande Salle et on vas s'assoir à la table des garçons...

-"Salut Hermione, salut Ginny !" Dit Harry.

-"Salut Harry !" Je dis en même temps que Ginny.

Le petit déjeuner se passe bien quand d'un coup une main viens se posé sur mon épaule...

-"Hermione, est ce que je peux te parler ?" Dit Ron.

-"D'accord!"

-"Je voulais m'excuser... Sa fait une semaine qu'on se parle plus et tu me manque beaucoup... " Dit-il gêné.

Il m'a manqué aussi mais j'attendais qu'il s'excuse !

-"Excuse accepté ! Tu m'a manqué aussi ! "Je dis en le prenant dans mes bras.

-"Eh bah enfin! C'est pas trop tôt ! " Dit Harry en souriant.

Après cette réconciliation,on part en cours...de potion.

Pendant toute cette semaine, j'ai essayé de fuir le Professeur Rogue, mais pendant son cours je ne peux pas fuir... Et en plus avec les cours que j'ai demandé en plus c'est pas facile du tout...

Je fais tout pour devenir transparente pendant son cours. Je ne lève plus la main pour participer, je me mets seule pour ne pas être tenté de parlé avec mes camarades...

Arriver dans la Salle de classe, je fais comme d'habitude,je m'installe seule. Aujourd'hui le Professeur nous fait faire une potion assez compliqué... J'essaye de tout faire avec précaution pour ne pas la rater mais d'un coup, quelqu'un derrière moi me fait sursauter...

-"Miss Granger, c'est une potion difficile,il ne faut pas être distraite en la préparant..." Dit il.

-"Je ne suis pas distraite. Vous m'avez fait peur c'est tout!" Je dis d'un ton énervé.

C'est de sa faute si je suis distraite...

-"Parler moi autrement Granger! " Dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Oh non... Pas ce regard...

Je tourne la tête pour couper le contact visuel. J'ai chaud,je tremble... C'est pas vrai Hermione, contrôle toi !

-"Pardon ! " Je dis à voix basse.

-" Restez à la fin du cours , j'ai à vous parlez ! " Dit il en partant à son bureau.

Ohhhh c'est pas vrai!

L'heure passe rapidement, trop rapidement...

Les élèves sortent de la classe et moi je reste à ma place, tétanisé ...

Allez du courage Hermione, t'es une Griffondor bon sang !

Il s'approche de moi...

-"Miss Granger , qu'est ce qui vous arrive?" Dit il.

-"Rien..." Je dis en détournant le regard.

-"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Granger ! Vous ne participez plus, vous êtes constamment toute seule pendant mon cours et surtout vous êtes complètement ailleurs et vous n'écoutez rien... Alors je repose ma question , qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? "

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre...

Je n'arrive pas à répondre...

-"Et maintenant on a perdu sa langue Granger ? "

-"Je vous ai déjà répondu il me semble... Il ne se passe rien ! "

-"Est ce que vous avez un problème avec moi Miss Granger ? " Dit il avec un air intrigué.

-"Pardon?" Je dis, l'air choqué.

Pourquoi il pense que c'est de sa faute?

-"J'ai parler avec vos autres Professeurs et il semblerait que dans les autres cours vous êtes toujours l'incroyable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Donc le problème viens de mon cours ou de moi ! "

Merde! Merde! Qu'est ce que je fais ...

Je suis rouge écarlate, j'ai chaud...

-"Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois? Il y a aucun problème ! " Je dis tant bien que mal.

-"Vous ne savez pas mentir Miss Granger! "

-"Bon est ce que je peux partir maintenant? J'ai cours! "

-"Allez y ! À ce soir 18h! " Dit il.

Je pars sans me retourner ...

Au loin, j'aperçois Ginny avec les garçons, je me précipite vers elle...

-"Ginny, c'est la cata! Faut que je te parle immédiatement ! " Je dis paniquer.

On s'écarte des garçons...

-"Sa c'est mal passé avec Rogue ? Harry m'a dit qu'il t'as gardé à la fin du cours ..." Dit elle.

Je lui raconte tout l'histoire, en panique...

-"Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas ! T'as juste à redevenir comme avant et il te laissera tranquille ! " Dit elle en essayant de me rassurer.

-"T'es sur?"

-"Mais oui t'inquiète ! Il vas quand-même pas comprendre que tu es amoureuse de lui... Je pense qu'il est très loin de penser à sa même..."

-"Oui, t'as sûrement raison!"

-"Oui j'ai raison, allez viens on va rejoindre les autres."

La journée se passe et je ne pense qu'à une chose... C'est la cours de Potion à 18heures...

Je vais encore me retrouver seule avec lui pendant une 1heures et en plus avec ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure , j'appréhende encore plus...

J'ai pas envie d'y aller mais pourtant il le faut!

J'arrive devant la porte et je frappe...

-"Entrez!"

Je rentre et me dirige vers la table habituelle...

Sur ma table se trouve une fiole remplie d'une potion que je reconnais aussitôt...

C'est du Veritaserum.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait la?

Le Professeur s'approche de moi...

-"Ah ! Je vois que vous avez reconnu cette potion Miss Granger... Alors maintenant répondez à la question que je vous ai posé tout à l'heure ou alors je vous fais boire cette potion !" Dit il.

Quoi? Mais nan c'est pas possible...Pas sa...

-" Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à boire cette potion Professeur Rogue ! Si vous le faites, j'irai me plaindre au près du Proviseur." Je dis énervé.

-"Vos menaces ne me font pas peur Granger ! Je pourrais très bien vous effacé la mémoire juste après..." Dit il en souriant.

Mais il est fou?

-"Pourquoi vous faites sa? Depuis quand mes problèmes vous intéresse t'il ?"

-"Vos problèmes m'intéressent quand cela me concerne !"

-"Je vous ai déjà dit que sa n'avait rien avoir avec vous, qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus? "

-"Je sais que vous mentez !"

Je sais plus quoi faire...

Et la d'un coup, je suis emporté par un coup de folie...

-"Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe? Ne venez pas vous plaindre après ... Je vous aurais prévenu !" Je dis en attrapant la fiole de potion et en l'avalant.

Bordel mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire ?

Tout deviens floue...

-"Alors Miss Granger, que vous arrive t'il?" Dit il.

Je comprend pas ce qu'il dit mais ma bouche se met à parler toute seule...

-"Je suis folle amoureuse de vous depuis 1 ans, sa me hante toute la journée... Je n'arrive plus à vous regardé dans les yeux sans rougir bêtement, je n'arrive plus à rester dans la même pièce que vous sans avoir envie de vous sauté dessus...et...Et voilà ! "

Après avoir fini cette phrase, l'effet de la potion commence à s'estomper. Je commence à me rendre compte petit à petit de tout ce que je viens de dire... Les larmes commencent à monter.

Pourquoi j'ai bu cette potion?

Les Professeur est devant moi, complètement abasourdi par ce que je viens de le lui dire...

J'ai honte.

Je prends mes affaires et je sors de la classe...

Comment j'ai pu faire sa ?

J'ai dit à mon Prof' que j'étais amoureuse de lui ...

Mais qu'est ce qui vas pas chez moi ?

J'arrive à la Salle commune, en pleurs...

Les garçons se précipitent vers moi...

-"Hermione ça va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe? " Dit Harry.

-"Rien. Il se passe rien. Laissez moi tranquille !" Je dis en me dirigeant vers mon dortoir.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps...

Ginny arrive...

-"Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de Rogue?" Dit elle.

-"Ginny, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise... Je lui ai dit toute la vérité..." Je dis en pleurs.

-"Quoi ? " Dit elle choqué.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire...

-"Ça va aller Hermione..."

-"Non ça va pas aller Ginny... J'ai tellement honte... Laisse moi seule s'il te plaît!"

-"Il faut que tu viennes manger Hermione ! "

-"Non je n'ai pas faim...Vas y sans moi s'il te plaît." Je dis en la suppliant.

Elle se lève et sort du dortoir...

J'ai tellement honte de moi...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il va pensé de moi après sa ?

Il doit me prendre pour une folle !

Comment je vais faire pour l'affronter maintenant ?

Je me suis mise dans une merde pas possible.

J'ai envie de disparaître.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée par tout ses larmes.


	8. Un amour impossible ?

Je me réveille,il est 7h50... Les cours commencent dans 10minutes, je vais être en retard , en retard au cours de potion en plus.

Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?

Je me lève, je pars à la douche...j'essaye de me dépêcher mais rien n'y fait je vais arriver en retard!

Il est 8h, je sors de mon dortoir et je me dirige vers la salle de classe.

J'arrive et je frappe...

-"Entrer!"

Je rentre et je me retrouve face à face avec le Professeur Rogue, oh mon dieu j'ai honte...

-"Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger !" Dit il.

-"J'avais remarqué Professeur Rogue !"

Pourquoi je lui parle comme sa ?

Pourquoi je le cherche alors que je devrais me faire toute petite ?

-"Taisez vous et asseyez vous!"

Je rêve où il ne m'a pas enlever de point ?

Je pars m'asseoir à coter d'Harry et Ron...

-"Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ?" Je dis tout bas et un peu énervé.

-"Mais on pensait que tu était réveillé depuis longtemps et que tu était déjà descendu..." Dit Ron.

Je le regarde d'un air énervé et j'arrête de parler...

Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer par Rogue, pas après ce que je lui ai dit hier... J'ai envie de l'éviter le plus possible.

Je me sens pas très bien, en même temps je n'ai pas manger depuis hier midi... J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'essaye de ne rien montré...Il ne faut pas , pas maintenant !

La cloche sonne et tout le monde se dépêche de sortir, moi de même... Mais au moment de franchir la porte,quelqu'un m'attrape le bras...

-"Miss Granger, rester ici ! J'ai à vous parler. " dit le Professeur Rogue.

Je me retourne et reste dans la classe, pendant que les derniers élèves sortent...

On est seul , le Professeur s'approche de moi...

-"Pourquoi êtes vous arrivez en retard ?" Dit il.

-"J'ai oublié de me réveiller." Je dis en regardant le sol.

-"Et pourquoi n'étiez vous pas à la Grande Salle hier soir ?"

-"Je n'avais pas faim."

-"Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas manger depuis hier midi ?" Dit il en s'énervant.

Depuis quand ma santé le préoccupe t'il ?

-"C'est pas si grave..."

-"Vous vous foutez de moi Granger ! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente et stupide ! Vous êtes blanche, je vous bien que vous n'allez pas bien !"

-"Depuis quand ma santé vous regarde ?"

Ma tête tourne encore plus, j'essaye de ne rien montré... Mais je n'arrive plus à tenir debout, il faut que je m'assois et vite !

-"Vous êtes mon élève et je suis responsable de vous , Petite Idiote !" Dit-il énervé.

Oh mon dieu je me sens pas bien du tout, il faut que je m'assois sinon je vais tomber...

-"Pro... Professeur, est ce que je peux m'asseoir s'il vous plaît ?" Je dis tant bien que mal.

Il me regarde et m'attrape le bras pour m'aider à m'asseoir...

-"Miss, vous allez bien ?" Dit il inquiet.

Je rêve où il est inquiet pour moi ?

-"Oui je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes.."

-"Vous voulez que je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ?"

-"Non pas a l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît ! L'infirmière vas être obligé de prévenir le Professeur McGonagall et de lui dire que j'ai loupé plusieurs repas... Elle vas me tuer , mais surtout je vais très obliger de lui expliquer..."

-"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas aller manger hier soir ?" Dit il.

-"Arrêter de faire semblant Professeur ! Vous et moi, on sait très bien ce qu'il c'est passer hier soir..." Je dis agacé.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux...

Ce regard qui me déstabilise toujours autant...

-"Vous avez loupé le repas à cause de moi ? Dit il.

-"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est de la mienne !" Je dis en rompant le contact visuel.

-"Je suis désolé de vous avoir forcé à boire cette potion..."

-"Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment forcer,je l'ai prise par moi même..." Je dis en souriant.

Je vais mieux, ma tête ne tourne plus mais je reste assise, je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit.

Il est devant moi, je le regarde et je vois de l'inquiétude dans son regard...

-"Je vais mieux, arrêter de vous inquiétez !" Je dis.

-"Vous m'avez fait peur, ne refaite plus jamais sa !"

-"Promis !" Je dis en le regardant et en souriant.

Il s'approche de moi et se met à genoux devant moi... je sens mon cœur qui accélère...

-"Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer..." Dit il en prenant ma main.

-"Je sais ! Mais je n'y peu rien !"

-"Mais pourquoi moi ?"

C'est vrai sa, pourquoi lui ?

-"Je ne sais pas , c'est comme sa..." Je dis gêné.

Il est à genoux devant moi en train de me regarder et de me tenir main...

Ce regard que j'aime tant...

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je suis prise d'une vague de chaleur et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne me repousse pas et on continue à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes...

Et d'un coup il s'éloigne de moi..

-"Je ne peux pas faire sa Miss Granger, vous êtes mon élève..." dit il.

-"Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû vous embrasser, c'est de ma faute !" Je dis en versant une larme.

-"Ne pleuré pas Hermione,s'il vous plaît !" Dit il.

Il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom...

C'est encore plus déstabilisant.

-"Je vais y aller, excusez moi encore pour tout sa... Je ne vous dérangerai plus. Au revoir !" Je dis en retenant mes larmes.

Je sors de la Salle...

Je suis en retard pour le prochain cours... Je décide de ne pas y aller.

Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas être ?

Pourquoi sa m'arrive à moi ?

Et ce baiser m'a procuré tellement d'émotions...

Pourquoi il ne m'a pas repoussé ?

Est ce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Je rejoins les dortoirs et je décide de ne pas aller en cours de toute la matinée... Je sais que je vais avoir des comptes à rendre au Professeur McGonagall mais tanpis, je trouverais une excuse...

Je me met dans mon lit et je m'endors rapidement.

Le fait de ne pas avoir manger m'a encore plus épuisée...

Je me réveille, il est 11h45, je ne vais pas bien.

Il faut que je descende à la Grande Salle, il faut que je mange.

Les garçons vont se demander où je suis, et d'ailleurs va falloir que je leur explique pourquoi je ne suis pas aller en cours...

Je me lève et part directement à la Grande Salle.

Quand j'arrive devant la porte, tout le monde est déjà là et le premier réflexe que j'ai c'est de regarder le Professeur Rogue... Il est en train de me regarder , j'évite son regard et je pars m'asseoir à coter des garçons et de Ginny...

-"Hermione, ou t'étais passée ? On sait inquiété." Dit Ginny.

-"J'etais pas bien, j'ai étais dormir."

-"Tu es très blanche Hermione, t'es sur que ça va ?" Dit Harry.

-"Oui je vais bien."

Mais bien-sûr c'est faux ! Je ne me sens pas bien du tout et en plus de sa, je n'arrive pas a manger. Voir la nourriture me donne envie de vomir.

Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

J'essaye de me forcer à manger mais rien n'y fait, je n'y arrive pas !

Je me sens pas bien, il faut que je sorte...

-"Ginny, je me sens pas bien... Il faut que je sorte..." Je dis.

J'étouffe, j'ai du mal à respirer...

-"Hermione Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Dit Harry paniquer.

-"J'arrive plus respirer..." Je dis en panique.

Tout le monde me regarde...

Les Professeurs arrivent vers moi...

-"Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? " Dit le Professeur McGonagall.

-"Elle fait une crise d'angoisse. Miss Granger regarder moi, respirer calmement... Calmez vous ça va aller !" Dit le Professeur Rogue en m'attrapant par le cou.

Je le regarde, en panique et en pleurs, je n'arrive pas à me calmer et j'arrive de moins en moins à respirer...

-"Hermione regarder moi ! Ça va aller, je suis la. Calmez vous s'il vous plaît. Respirer doucement." Dit il en me regardant dans le yeux et en attrapant ma main.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, je sens ma respiration se calmer...

J'essaye de lutter mais mes yeux se ferment tout seul...

Je finis par m'évanouir...


	9. Désirs et provocation

* Le lendemain. *

Je me réveille, je suis a l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière se précipite vers moi...

-"Miss Granger vous êtes enfin réveiller..." Dit elle.

-"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

-"Vous dormez depuis hier midi ! Là il est 11heure ! "

-"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je me suis pas réveiller avant ?"

-"Le manque de nourriture vous a fragilisé... Je vais dire au Professeur McGonagall que vous êtes réveiller." Dit elle en s'éloignant de moi.

Je me sens très faible...

Pourquoi j'ai fait cette crise d'angoisse ?

Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Le Professeur McGonagall arrive accompagné du Professeur Rogue...

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...

-"Miss Granger, vous êtes une véritable idiote... Qu'est ce qui vous à pris de louper des repas ?" Dit le Professeur McGonagall énervé.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa, elle a l'air très énervé contre moi... Et le Professeur Rogue aussi, j'essaye d'éviter son regard le plus possible...

-"Je vais bien ! J'ai juste sauté quelques repas pour réviser..." Je dis en essayant de mentir le mieux possible.

-"Miss Granger, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse. Vous pouvez me parler, je suis la pour vous aidez !"

-"Je vais bien je vous dit !"

-"Miss Granger quand on vas bien on ne fait pas de crise d'angoisse !"

Bon, sur ce point elle a raison... Mais je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi c'est arrivé...

Est ce que c'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé avec le Professeur Rogue ? Peut être.

J'étais mal à cause du fait que je l'ai embrasser et peut être que, le voir dans la Grande Salle m'a fait paniquer...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas dire ça au Professeur McGonagall !

Le Professeur Rogue est en train de me regarder, je suis sur qu'il est en train de lire dans mes pensées..

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, j'ai juste un peu de pression avec les examens qui arrive, c'est tout !" Je dis.

-"Bon, je vois que vous êtes pas prête à me dire la vérité... Mais s'il vous plaît Miss Granger, ne mettez plus votre santé en danger !" Dit elle avec un air inquiet.

-"Je vous le promet Professeur !" Je dis en souriant.

Le Professeur McGonagall part mais le Professeur Rogue, lui reste...

Je me retrouve seule avec lui...

-"C'est de ma faute ?" Dit il.

-"De Quoi ?"

-"La crise d'angoisse ! "

-"Non !"

-"Vous mentez !"

-"C'est pas vraiment de vôtre faute, c'est de la mienne ! C'est moi qui devient complètement folle et qui fait n'importe quoi ! Vous avez rien à vous reprocher !"

-"Si, j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher... Hier quand vous m'avez embrasser, je ne vous ai pas repoussé.. " Dit il.

-"Oublier ça ! Passons à autre chose s'il vous plaît !"

L'infirmière arrive, pile au bon moment !

Le Professeur Rogue part et l'infirmière me dit que je peux sortir.

Je prend mes affaires et je sors de cette endroit.

Il est midi, je pars à la Grande Salle.

Harry,Ron et Ginny sont là, je me précipite vers eux...

-"Hermione, comment tu vas ? Tu nous a fait peur !" Dit Ginny en me prenant dans ses bras.

-"Je vais bien, juste un coup de fatigue. Rien de grave."

-"Maintenant on va te surveiller ! Il est hors de question que tu continues à louper des repas !" Dit Harry.

Je réponds à Harry en lui souriant.

Le repas se passe bien, je suis contente de retrouver mes amies...

Une fois terminé, on part en cours.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien.

Il est 18h, je suis dans mon dortoir en train de faire mes devoirs avec Ginny...

-"Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu me cache des choses en ce moment ..." Dit Ginny

-"Non je te cache rien, c'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler..."

-"Me parler de quoi ?"

-"J'ai embrasser le Professeur Rogue... " Je dis gèné.

-"QUOI? ET TU COMPTÉ ME LE DIRE QUAND?"

-"Sa c'est passer hier enfaite...et avec ma crise d'angoisse j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps."

-"Mais... T'as crise d'angoisse c'était a cause de lui ?"

-"Non Ginny, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui l'ai embrasser et meme si il ne m'a repoussé toute suite, il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas faire sa, qu'il etait mon professeur et il a raison ! Je pense que dans la Grande Salle j'ai paniqué quand je l'ai vu et voilà..." -"Tu regrette de l'avoir embrassé?"

-"Franchement ? Non !"

-"Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne t'a pas repousser toute suite..."

-"Je ne sais pas... Ginny, pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un avec qui je ne peux pas etre? " Je dis en commençant a pleuré.

-"Je suis désolé ma chérie." dit Ginny en me prenant dans les bras.

Après cette discussion, on descend rejoindre les garçons pour aller dans la Grande Salle. On s'assoie a notre place habituelle et on commence a manger. J'ecoute les garçons parler quand d'un coup Ginny m'attrape le bras...

-"Hey Hermione, le Professeur Rogue arrête pas de te fixer !" dit elle en chuchotant.

Je me retourne et le regarde aussi. On se fixe un moment et il finit par détourné le regard.

Je continue de manger, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer...

Le repas terminé, on retourne dans nos dortoirs.

Il est 23h, le couvre feu est passé...

Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je n'arrête pas de penser au Professeur Rogue et à son regard de tout à l'heure...

Qu'est ce que sa voulez dire ?

Je décide de sortir dans le château, peut être que je vais le croisé...

Et si tu le croise qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Je ne sais pas, je verrai sur le moment.

Je marche dans les couloirs sans savoir vraiment où je vais... Quand d'un coup j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retourne et lève ma baguette ( on sait jamais.) ...

-"Baissé votre baguette !" Dit une voix que je reconnais toute suite.

Oh mon dieu c'est lui.

Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je fais moins la maligne maintenant.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs ?" Dit il.

Je peux pas lui dire que j'espérais tomber sur lui...

-"Je me promène..."

Je me promène ? Mais c'est quoi cette réponse bidon la.

C'est bon,je panique.

-"Vous vous foutez de moi ?"

-"Non pas du tout..." Je dis en souriant.

Et voilà que maintenant je le provoque, mais je suis définitivement pas doué c'est pas possible !

-"20 points en moins pour Griffondor." Dit il.

-"D'accord, je peux continuer à aller me promener maintenant ?" Je dis toujours en souriant.

Je suis folle, complètement folle... Il va me tuer.

-"Ne jouer pas à ce jeux avec moi, vous avez perdu d'avance !" Dit il en me souriant en retour.

-"Quel jeu ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez !"

Comme quoi, la provocation sa marche toujours.

Il me regarde dans les yeux mais ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter.

Le Professeur s'approche de moi et pose des lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrasse pendant de longues minutes en plein milieu du couloir...

J'ai l'impression de rêver...

Il se recule et me prends par la main...

-"Suivez moi !"

Je le suis sans poser de question et je me rends vite compte qu'il m'emmène dans ses appartements...

Une fois arrivée, il se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, un baiser passionnel. Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre et il commence à me déshabiller.

Je suis un peux stressée, non pas que j'en ai pas envie mais c'est ma première fois.

Je crois qu'il ressent mon stress...

-"Vous êtes sur de vouloir continuer ?" Dit il.

-"Oui oui. Mais c'est juste que... C'est ma première fois..." Je dis un peu gêné.

Il me regarde et m'embrasse tendrement.

Un coup de baguette et tout le reste de nos vêtements avaient disparu.

Il me fait l'amour le plus tendrement possible, je ne ressens aucune douleur... Mais que du plaisir.

Une fois terminé, il s'allonge à côté de moi... Aucun de nous deux parlent, gêné par la situation.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je viens de faire, j'ai couché avec mon professeur...

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Rien qu'en pensant à sa, mes jours sont devenus rouges...

Le professeur me regarde, je rougis encore plus...

-"Pourquoi vous êtes en train de rougir ?" Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

-"La situation est un peu gênante quand même..." Je dis en rigolant.

-"Vous regretter ce qu'on vient de faire ?"

-"Non pas du tout et vous ?"

-"Non !"

Le soulagement apparaît sur mon visage, j'avais tellement peur qui me disent oui !

Je me rapproche de lui et je pose ma tête sur son torse. Il est surpris par ce geste mais il finit par me caresser les cheveux...

Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que je finis par m'endormir.


	10. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés

*Le Lendemain *

Je suis réveillée par une main qui me caresse le dos. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois le Professeur Rogue...

-"Il faut vous levé et retourner dans votre dortoir, les autres vont se demandé où vous êtes passé..." Dit il.

Je sourie... J'attrape sa tête et je l'embrasse fougueusement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière la...

Je me sépare de ces lèvres et je pars m'habiller.

Une fois prête, je me dirige vers la porte pour partir... Mais il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse, comme pour me rendre le baiser de tout à l'heure...

J'ai pas envie de partir, je pourrais rester dans ses bras encore des heures mais il faut que je parte.

Je me sépare de lui difficilement et je pars...

J'arrive dans les dortoirs, toutes les filles sont encore endormi, je décide d'aller me laver.

Une fois terminé, je pars dans la Grande Salle.

Quand j'arrive, il n'y a pas encore d'élèves... Seul quelques Professeurs sont là, dont le Professeur Rogue.

Mon cœur s'accélère et je pars m'asseoir à une table.

J'ose pas le regarder, mon regard pourrait me trahir.

Mes pensées sont vite interrompu par Ginny et les garçons qui viennent d'arriver...

-"Hermione, ça va ? Tu t'es levée hyper tôt..." Dit Ginny.

-"Oui, j'arrivais plus à dormir."

-"Pourtant t'a l'air creuvé..." Dit elle, intrigué.

-"Oui, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Si elle savait où j'ai passé la nuit...

Pour l'instant je ne vais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Même si c'est ma meilleure amie et qu'elle est au courant pour mes sentiments pour le Professeur Rogue... Mais si quelqu'un d'autre viens à savoir, le Professeur Rogue risque d'avoir de gros problèmes et sa, il en ai hors de question !

Le déjeuner terminé, on part en cours.

La journée se passe bien.

Je n'ai pas croisé le Professeur Rogue de la journée.

Il me manque. Il faut que je le vois.

Il est 18heures, les cours sont terminés. Je n'ai plus mes cours de soutien en Potion mais je me dirige quand même vers sa classe, il faut que je lui parle... Je ne sais pas de quoi mais il faut que je le vois.

J'arrive devant la porte et je frappe...

-"Entrer !" Dit il.

J'entre et je me rend compte immédiatement que le Professeur n'est pas tout seul, Harry est la...

-"Hermione ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? " Dit Harry.

Trouve une excuse et vite...

-"Euh...Je...Je suis venu demander quelques choses sur les cours et toi ?" Je dis un peu gêné.

-"Je suis venu parler au Professeur Rogue mais on a terminé... Je te laisse la place. Au revoir Professeur." Dit Harry en partant.

De quoi parlé t'il ? C'est bizarre...

-"Vous êtes vraiment venu pour me poser une question sur les cours Miss Granger ?" Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

-"Pas vraiment..." Je dis en souriant.

-"Alors qu'est ce que vous faites la ?" Dit il en se rapprochant de moi.

-"Enfaite je sais pas trop... J'ai eu envie de vous voir alors je suis venu... Je sais, c'est stupide !" Je dis en rigolant.

-"Êtes vous en train de me dire que je vous ai manquer ?" Dit il.

-"Peut être bien que oui..." Je dis gêné.

Il s'approche de moi, lance un sort pour bloquer la porte et il m'embrasse...

On s'embrasse pendant de longues minutes puis il se sépare de moi...

-"Si je me fie à ce baiser, je dirais que je vous ai manquer aussi... Est ce que j'ai raison ?" Je dis.

-"Disons que vous n'avez pas totalement tord..." Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je suis tellement contente, j'avais peur d'être une histoire d'un soir pour lui...

-"Vous devriez partir... C'est trop imprudent de faire sa ici. Rejoignez moi ce soir à 21heures dans mes appartements et ne vous faites pas attraper ! " Dit il.

-"Pas de problème, je serai là."

Je l'embrasse et je pars.

Je rejoins les garçons dans la Salle Commune...

-"Hermione, t'étais ou ? Tu es resté tout ce temps avec Rogue ?" Dit Harry.

Les problèmes...

-"Euh oui... Il m'a aidé pour les cours... Et sa a pris plus de temps que prévu..."

-"Ah... D'accord !" Dit il, intrigué.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me crois pas ?

Suis je une aussi mauvaise menteuse ?

Ginny nous rejoins... Elle me prend par le bras et m'emmène plus loin...

-"Hermione, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose et j'aime pas sa..." dit elle.

-"Mais non, je te cache rien Ginny !"

-"Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu ne me parle plus de Rogue depuis quelques jours ?"

C'est fou comme elle me connait bien...

-"Parce que j'ai décidé de l'oublier... Donc quand on essaye d'oublier quelqu'un, on parle plus de lui..."

MENSONGE, MENSONGE ET ENCORE DES MENSONGES.

-"Tu essaye de l'oublier ? Alors pourquoi Harry m'a dit que tu était dans sa classe tout à l'heure ?" Dit elle, énervé.

Et merde, je sais plus quoi dire la...

-"Hermione, tu sais que tu peux tous me dire... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Rogue ?" Dit elle.

-"Je sais pas si je peux te le dire Ginny... Je te fais confiance mais là c'est vraiment quelque chose qui ne doit pas s'ébruité sinon je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes..."

-"Je te promets que je ne dirais rien... J'ai jamais trahis tes Secrets et tu le sais !"

-"Je sais Ginny, mais j'ai peur que tu sois choqué par ce que j'ai à te dire... J'ai pas envie d'être jugé en ce moment..."

-"Je te jugerais pas, l'important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse..."

-"Et je suis heureuse, sa tu peux en être sur !" Je dis en souriant.

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?" Dit elle, intrigué.

-"On à coucher ensemble..." Je dis un peu gêné.

Je la regarde... Elle a l'air choqué et heureuse pour moi en même temps.

-"Je m'attendais pas à sa enfaite... Mais je suis contente pour toi Hermione." Dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-"Tu comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à te le dire. Si ça s'ébruite, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes." Je dis, inquiète.

-"Oui mais t'inquiète pas, je serai muette comme une tombe... Et je pense pas que quelqu'un puisse douter que quelque chose se passe entre vous deux..." Dit elle en rigolant.

-"J'espère bien ! Merci de garder le secret et surtout de pas me jugé..." Je dis en la prenant à mon tour dans les bras.

Cette discussion terminé, on rejoins les garçons et on descend tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

On s'installe à une table et on commence à manger.

Pendant le repas, je lève les yeux et je regarde en direction du Professeur Rogue... Il est en train de me regarder. Nos regards se croisent, on ne se lâche pas des yeux pendant un petit moment et je finis par lâcher un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappe pas au garçons...

-"Hermione, je rêve où tu rigoles toute seule ?" Dit Ron.

-"Hein? Quoi ? Ah non, j'etais en train de penser à quelque chose c'est pour sa..." Je dis en rougissant.

-"T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment..." Dit il.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

-"Je sais pas... T'es complètement absente, tu rigoles toute seule... Je dirais même que tu as le comportement d'une fille amoureuse..." Dit Ron en souriant.

Oh non C'est pas vrai !

Je m'en douté que j'allais me trahir toute seule...

Mais qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ?

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ronald !" Je dis, énervé.

-"Ron n'a pas totalement tord. Et en plus, si c'était faux, tu serais pas en train de t'enerver !" Dit Harry.

-"Bon, vous allez me laissé tranquille ou bien je quitte la table ?" Je dis, encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure.

-"Pourquoi tu t'énerve ? Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse tu sais ! On aimerait juste savoir qui est l'élu de ton cœur...," Dit Harry.

Non, non et NON !

Il m'énerve à s'occuper de ma vie comme sa...

-"MERDE, LACHEZ MOI UN PEU !" Je dis en criant et en me levant pour partir.

Décidément, sa devient une habitude de crier dans la Grande Salle...

Tout le monde me regarde et se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Je pars sans me retourner et je monte dans ma chambre.

Je suis tellement énervé, j'en ai marre qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie...

Et je suis aussi énervé contre moi même, j'arrive même pas à caché mes sentiments...

Je suis STUPIDE.

J'en ai marre de devoir mentir, de devoir me cachée...

J'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal alors qu'en faites je suis juste amoureuse de quelqu'un...

Les heures passent et je reste dans mon lit...

Je n'ai pas revu les garçons, et c'est tant mieux !

Il est 20h45, je me lève de mon lit et je me dirige vers les appartements du Professeur Rogue...

J'arrive et je frappe...

Personne ne répond mais la porte s'ouvre...

Je rentre et j'aperçois le Professeur Rogue assis, en train de corriger des copies...

-"Je vous dérange peut être ?" Je dis, intimidé.

-"Non tu me dérange pas, assis toi. Et s'il te plaît arrête de me vouvoyer, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer quand on est tout les deux et s'appeler par nos prénoms aussi..." Dit il en souriant.

-"D'accord."

-"Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle ?" Dit il inquiet et en s'approchant de moi.

-"Oh...C'est rien de bien important..." Je dis en essayant de mentir.

-"Hermione..." Dit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-"Mes amies disent que je suis bizarre en ce moment..."

-"Bizarre ?"

-"Oui ! Ils trouvent qu'en ce moment j'ai la tête ailleurs, que je suis souvent absente et que des fois je souris bêtement toute seule ! et..."

-"Et quoi ?"

-"Et ils sont persuadés que ce changement de comportement est dû au fait que je sois amoureuse de quelqu'un et donc, ils essayent de savoir qui... Du coup je me suis énervée et je suis partie..." Je dis.

Il me regarde...

-"Et c'est vrai ?" Dit il.

-"De quoi ?"

-"Que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ? " Dit il avec un air assez triste.

Mais pourquoi cet air triste ?

Il pense quand même pas que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Les hommes et leurs logique...

-"Je sais pas, peut être..." Je dis.

Il se lève et repart à ses copies...

Donc il pense vraiment que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Pardon mais quel abrutis !

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui...

Je m'assois sur ses genoux et je prends sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux...

-"Oui je pense être amoureuse... Je pense être amoureuse de mon Professeur de Potion qui lui, pense que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... Il est un peu idiot je crois..." Je dis en souriant.

-"Tu es amoureuse de moi ?" Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-"Oui !"

Et je l'embrasse...

Il me porte et m'emmène dans sa chambre.

Il me pose sur le lit et continue de m'embrasser, tout en me déshabillant.

Il me fait l'amour encore et encore, puis on finit par s'emdormir épuisée


	11. FIN

Désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à une suite... Mais cette Fanfiction n'ira pas plus loin, je n'ai plus d'inspiration.

Je suis désolée


End file.
